The fault in our lockers
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: En el que el casillero de Nagisa es víctima de vandalismo y Rei-chan (su Rei-chan), parece ser el único sospechoso en este embrollo .:Reigisa:.


Hooooola!, desde hace tiempo había querido subir alguna historia en Free! (aunque ya lo hice con la pequeña Gou jugando con los chicos a la casita), pero ahora quise ponerle algo de "romance", por así decirlo. Además... REIGISA ES AMOOOOR! *cof cof*, espero y les gusté aunque sea lo más crack de los crack. _Ps. Nada que ver con lo de The Fault in our Stars, solo me parecío ponerle un nombre parecido, pero ni al caso._

¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

.

 **T** he Fault in our _**L** ockers_

Nagisa sonrió felizmente mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la escuela, aunque con una pequeña fricción de preocupación al notar que Rei-chan no había subido a su mismo tren como todas las mañanas, ¿le habría acaso sucedido algo? Nah. Seguramente tenía cosas que hacer en la escuela, y seguramente se había levantado incluso más temprano de lo normal para llevarlas a cabo. Tan responsable Rei-chan.

El joven de cabellos rubios saludó con energía a los chicos que iban pasando, mientras veía, una chica con conocida cabellera violeta rojiza parada mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

— ¡Gou-chan! —exclamó con una sonrisa, esperando el ya conocido _"¡Es Kou!"_ por parte de ella. Pero, eso nunca llegó.

— ¡N-Nagisa-kun! —Y tan pronto como dijo eso, tomó a su amigo de la muñeca— ¡Al fin llegas!, ven, tienes que ver esto.

El de mirada magenta asintió algo confundido, mientras que la joven de los Matsuoka hacía su camino hacia una ruta que Nagisa conocía bien. ¿Por qué iba ella hacia donde su casillero estaba?

Pero pronto su pregunta fue contestada cuando, miró como su casillero estaba llego de un extraño grafiti y tenía pegatinas (nada bonitas a los ojos de Nagisa) alrededor. Ni que decir, que aunque no podía ver en el interior, él sabía que algo también habían dejado ahí (y por nada del mundo iba a abrirlo, claro que no)

—Q-Quien… ¡¿Quién pudo hacer hecho algo así Gou-chan!? —se giró a ver a su amiga— ¡¿Acaso hay alguien que me odia así de mucho!?

— ¡T-Tranquilízate Nagisa-kun! —Le gritó aplacándolo, luego, su mirada se posó sobre el casillero de nueva cuenta—, aunque si es extraño… hablaré con los chicos, tal vez ellos sepan algo, quizás —y fue interrumpida por la voz del principal, que se escuchó por los altavoces del pasillo.

" _Nagisa Hazuki, hágame el favor de venir a mi oficina"_

Ambos amigos de ojos magenta se vieron, ¿acaso habrían descubierto quien había sido el culpable?

Nagisa caminó, no, corrió hacia donde estaba la oficina, Nagisa quería saber quién era la persona que la odiaba así de mucho como para llegar a tales extremos. Cuál fue la sorpresa de Nagisa al ver, que Rei-chan también estaba en la oficina. Donde un serio principal, lo estaba observando.

— ¡Rei-chan! —gritó, haciendo que el pobre chico de lentes lo viera con sorpresa y cierto nervio— ¡¿También te dañaron tu casillero!?, ¡¿Fuiste víctima de vandalismo como yo!?

—Na-Nagisa-kun…

—Hazuki-san—interrumpió el hombre—lo he llamado aquí, porque hay una sospecha de quien pudo haberlo hecho.

— ¡Ya veo! —de nuevo, miró a Rei—No te preocupes Rei-chan, atraparemos a esa banda de delincuentes por lo que han hecho. Seguramente han de estar celosos de que tú eres más inteligente que ellos y eso, por eso también te dañaron tu casillero.

—Hazuki-san, Ryugazaki-san no tiene ningún casillero dañado, el contrario, está en perfectas condiciones—Rei comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados menos a Nagisa—Pero esta mañana, fue encontrado por uno de los profesores a una hora muy temprana frente al tuyo. Sospechoso, ¿no le parece?

El rubio no comprendió y miró a su amigo, quien no lo estaba mirando en lo absoluto, y parecía estar hecho un manojo de nervios.

Entonces, todo tomó sentido en un _clic._

—Está diciendo que Rei-chan…

—No es una acusación directa, pero si se miró algo sospechoso, y más, cuando no se encontró a nadie más por ese rumbo—miró a Rei—Díganos Ryugazaki-san, ¿usted lo hizo?

Rei cogió un bocado de aire que no sabía le estaba faltando: —No.

—Es malo mentir Ryugazaki-san, le podría dar el favor de la duda puesto a que tiene un intachable historial, pero las pruebas dicen otra cosa…

—No lo hice—volvió a decir, esta vez, mirando al pequeño rubio—Nagisa-kun, yo…

—Y usted Hazuki-san, ¿cree que fue Ryugazaki-san?

 _No, él no fue._ Dijo en su mente. Claro que Rei-chan no había hecho aquello. Él era uno de los mejores chicos que había conocido en su vida, era amable y respetuoso con él. Había sido solo una coincidencia que estuviese frente a su casillero esa mañana, lo sabe. Rei-chan sería incapaz de hacer una fechoría como esa a alguien, especialmente a él. Nagisa incluso sentía como se le rompía el corazón al ver la mirada perdida del de cabellos azules.

—No, no fue Rei-chan. Él es una de las mejores personas que conozco, es amable y genti, además lo que hicieron en mi casillero no fue nada hermoso, si hubiese sido Rei-chan seguramente habría hecho una obra de arte, o qué se yo— cruzó los brazos.— Sé que no fue él.

Y claro, Rei-chan sintió su cara arder ante bonita palabras de su _amigo._

—Siendo ese el caso entonces solo queda una cosa—el principal, miró al de lente— ¿Qué hacía a tan temprana hora frente al casillero de Ryugazaki-san?

Pero Rei no pudo decir nada, aunque su rostro decía más que mil palabras. Y el principal levantó la ceja cuando este mismo, con pasos lentos pero decididos, le tendió una hoja de papel doblada.

Nagisa no entendía que sucedía, ni porqué Rei estaba con la cara roja, ni porqué el principal pelaba los ojos leyendo aquella hoja. Por sus ojos no pasó desapercibido tampoco que el hombre de edad mayor, tenía ahora una sonrisa algo burlona en el rostro.

—Vaya, esto lo explica todo—comentó una vez dejó de leer y, levantándose para darle unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro—Lamento el malentendido Ryugazaki-san.

—N-No hay problema señor.

—Como pude haber pensado que _tú_ sobre todos, podría hacer algo tan vandálico, y sobre todo _a_ _Hazuki-san._

Y si las palabras del principal no lo habían llevado a un colapso nervioso…

— ¡Así es, Rei-chan nunca haría algo para dañarme!

… las palabras de Nagisa sí, a lo que con el rostro del mismo color como el cabello de Gou, Rei salió sin haber pedido antes permiso de hacerlo. Solo queriendo salir de aquella habitación en cuanto antes. Ya que el maldito corazón no le dejaba estar en paz ahí.

— ¿Rei-chan? —se preguntó confundido el chico, mirando, como el principal le tendía una hoja.

—Creo que esto es suyo.

Parpadeó confundido, pero aun así aceptó la hoja. Y valiéndole un cacahuate que estaba aún en la oficina del principal, comenzó a leerla. Y tan pronto lo hizo, su rostro explotó y su boca formó la más grande sonrisa.

Ya que en aquella hoja, Rei-chan, _su Rei-chan_ , le había escrito una confesión de amor.

Y pobre, pobre Rei. Si ahora estaba hecho un manojo de nervios mientras Gou le preguntaba que le sucedía, en diez minutos cuando Nagisa lo encontrara gritándole que _él se sentía de igual manera y su corazón también hacía doki doki cuando lo veía_ , el pobre colapsaría despertando en la enfermería.

 _ **Omake!**_

En el pasillo, tres chicas cuchicheaban.

—Miré a Sato-kun, no parece estar triste o algo.

— ¡¿Tan poca cosa somos para que no se enoje por lo que hicimos!?

—Sato-kun es un tonto…

Y junto a ellas, pasaron caminando Makoto y Haru.

—Vaya, pobre Nagisa-kun. Espero y encuentren quien le hizo eso a su casillero. —Haru no dijo nada— Quizás Sato-san sepa quien fue, al fin de cuentas, su casillero está al lado del de Nagisa-kun.

Y cuando se fueron, aquel trío de chicas explotó.

— ¡Kyaaaaa!, ¡No era el de Sato-kun!

.

* * *

 **# U** sagi- **c** han.


End file.
